Getting Away With Murder
by Roxius
Summary: On a rainy day, a bruised and beaten visitor arrives at Rika's home. RikaXSatoko shoujo ai yuri, and mentions of KeiichiXSatoshi, RenaXMion, AkaneXTakano and ShionXKasai. Also, crazy people! Last Higurashi fic for a while! Please R & R!


A/N: Alright, I'm starting to run out of ideas for Higurashi...so after this fic, expect some stuff for other categories (i.e. Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Bleach, etc.)! IT'S ALL GOOD IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTION ONCE AGAIN! However, don't think this is the last Higurash fic I'll ever make...some point down the road I will write more for this series (not all at one continuous stream like this), but for now...this is the end.

* * *

'It sure is raining hard...' Rika thought as she glanced out the window of the shrine; the rain was pouring like mad from the heavens above. Luckily for her and her friends, the downpour had started until after they had all gotten home. At the moment, Rika was busy setting up dinner for herself; she got out a bottle of wine and a pan to cook some rice. While she was doing this, the little girl thought back to Satoko's strange behavior earlier that same day.

'Satoko really seemed out of it today. She was sullen and depressed...no matter how many times I patted her head, her attitude didn't change. She wore clothes with long sleeves today too, which is rather strange. Plus, when the school day ended, she had this look of pure fear on her poor little face. I think she was afraid to go back home...she didn't want to leave the school...nipa.'

Then, Rika recalled that Satoko was currently living with her uncle Teppei...and he was a prick.

Stiring the rice around a bit, Rika hoped that Satoko wasn't being too badly mistreated. If she wasn't so afraid of that old bastard, she could easily have him arrested on the spot. Instead, though, she lives by it day after day. It was enough to make Rika cry, thinking about her dear friend Satoko going through so much torment.

'I hope she remembers that she can always depend of me if she ever needs someone to talk to...nipa.' Rika thought as she tasted to see if the rice was done. At that moment, there was series of loud knocks on the front door of the shrine.

"Who could be all the way out here in this horrid weather...nipa?" Rika asked aloud. Jumping off her stool and rushing to the door, she opened it, expecting it to be some bothersome salesman or something. Instead, bruised and bleeding and sobbing loudly, it was...

"SATOKO-CHAN!!"

* * *

Satoko wordlessly thanked Rika with a nod as the blue-haired girl handed her a hot cup of tea. She also brought a warm towel with her and she placed it over Satoko's dripping wet shoulders for her to use it later. Now that Satoko had stopped crying, Rika was able to get a good look at the damage that bastard Teppei had done.

Her face was swollen with bruises. A gash was evident on the side of her head, but luckily it had stopped bleeding. Her body smelled of cigarette ash, but that was because of all the burn marks that covered her arms and legs. Poor Satoko was a miserable, miserable mess. Wincing at the uncomfortable sight, Rika turned her eyes away.

"Satoko...did your uncle do this to you?" Rika asked, although she already knew the answer. Nodding her head slightly, Satoko placed the cup down on the table and used the towel to dry herself off. Her little body was bruised and scarred all over.

"Satoko...how long has your uncle being abusing you...?"

"..."

"Satoko...answer me!"

"..."

Satoko was still too traumatized to speak at the moment, so Rika left her alone and went back in the kitchen. The rice was done, and now she had to start on the soup.

"Rika-chan..." called a small voice.

Rika glanced over her should to look at Satoko, who was now standing in the kitchen doorway. She was wearing the towel over her shoulders, and she looked like she was going to start crying again. "Rika-chan...I'm so sorry...I came and barged in on you like this..." Satoko stammered.

Rika put her hands on Satoko's shoulders and asked, "Satoko-chan, why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong! I would do anything for you! Believe me! I care about you deeply!"

Satoko sniffled and gave Rika a small grin. Despite her injuries, Rika thought Satoko had never looked more adorable. When they both realized they were staring deeply into each other's eyes, the two girls blushed and let go of each other.

Satoko's expression despaired again when she said, "Listen, Rika-chan...my uncle has been mistreating me for a while now, but today was the worst. That was why I was bleeding earlier. It's because I told him something...something I should have just kept to myself..."

"What did you tell him?" Rika asked, feeling a little worried.

Blushing a deep red, Satoko quietly muttered, "Well, he was speaking bad about you, and...and I told him not to talk about the girl I love...sorry..."

Rika's face turned as red as Satoko's. "You mean," she said, "You like me in the same way like how Rena and Mion are-"

"Yes."

"Like how Akane Sonozaki and Miyo Takano are-"

"Yes!"

"Like how Keiichi and your brother are-"

"YES!"

"Like how Shion and Kasai are-"

"YES! YES! YES! Do you understand, Rika-chan? I'm...I'm in love with you!"

Rika was about to reply again, but she immediately remembered about the soup. Running back to the simmering pot, she stirred the contents inside and tried to keep herself calm.

'Oh my god...Satoko-chan is in love with me? This has got to be a joke...no...it can't be true...we're both girls, for crying out loud! And young ones at that! I like her too, but as a friend...right? Right?'

Rika let out a squeak when she felt Satoko's arms wrap around her waist. Satoko pressed her head against Rika's back as she said, "Listen, Rika-chan...you don't have to return my feelings if you don't want to. I'll try and find someone new instead. Just...please don't stop being my friend. Without you, my life would feel so meaningless..."

Rika felt like she was going to cry. She wanted to return Satoko's feelings, and she was just about to...when something horrible came to her realization.

"What about your uncle? You can't possibly stay here forever. He'll come looking for you..." Rika exclaimed.

"He probably figured I came here after what I had said to him..." Satoko said, fear overcoming her senses once again. As much as she wanted to kiss Rika, it looked like that was going to have to wait.

Then, speak of the devil, the sound of a car screeching to halt came from outside the shrine. Running over to the window, Satoko could make out a dark figure climbing out of the car...it was her uncle Teppei. Satoko was able to see his face from the light illuminating off of Teppei's cigar. A long, slender object was clenched tightly in his right hand. Satoko couldn't tell what it was through the rain and darkness.

"Oh no! He's...he's going to kill me for this! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please don't kill me!" Satoko cried loudly. She fell to her knees and frantically crawled away from the window as if in a pitiful attempt to escape. Rika grabbed the Ceremonial Hoe from the closet, just in case she had to fight back. Slowly, the footsteps coming towards the door grew louder and louder in sound.

Then, the front doors burst open by a single kick, causing a rush of cold air and rain to erupt within the room. Satoko shrieked and jumped back as Teppei walked inside; he was carrying a long broken piece of pipe. With single swing of the pipe, he grunted, "There you are, Satoko my dear little niece. I've been looking all over for you...it's time to go home."

Satoko backed away and shook her head back and forth; even though her fear was great, she was going to go down without a fight. Seeing Satoko's tear-stained face and Teppei's cocky smirk, Rika felt a sudden wave of rage crash over her. Everything she saw was turning red.

'That bastard...that fucking bastard...he hurt Satoko! He abused her! He made her cry! I'll never forgive him! Never! Never! Never! HE HAS TO DIE! PEOPLE LIKE HIM ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM ON THIS EARTH THAT NEEDS TO BE DISPOSED OF AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THIS BASTARD MADE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE CRY!!'

Dashing at Teppei, Rika lifted the hoe over her head and swung as hard as she could. Teppei was caught off guard by the attack and failed to defend himself; the hoe's edge sliced into his throat, cutting his jugular vein. The pipe slipped out of his fingers and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Fuck...I can't believe this just...happened." Teppei choked out a gagged breath as more and more blood poured out of him, forming a puddle underneath his body.

Rika and Satoko both stared at Teppei's body; Satoko's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, but Rika...

...She was laughing. A high-pitched laugh that was very unlike her. Her eyes were dilated and she continued to bash at Teppei's corpse with the hoe as she spoke.

"That's what you get for hurting Satoko, you bastard! You made her cry...you injured her...scarred her...just because you had nothing better to do, I'm sure! Well, fuck you! FUCK YOU TO FUCKIN' HELL, YOU DICKHEAD! HA HA HA HA HA! LAUGH WITH ME, SATOKO-CHAN! LAUGH WITH ME! HE FINALLY GOT WHAT HE DESERVED! HA HA HA AH AH HA HA HA HAH HAHA HAH AH!!"

However, Satoko wasn't laughing. Instead, she grabbed Rika, spun her around, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Even if Rika had commited murder, it was all for good...right?

When they looked outside, they saw that the rain had finally stopped...the sun was coming out.

* * *

"Rika-chan...?"

"Yes, Satoko-chan?"

"I...I...I..."

"What is it, Satoko-chan? What's wrong?"

"I...I have something really important to ask you..."

"Hmm?"

"Would...would you marry me? I stole this for you..."

"A ring? Oh my god...Satoko-chan...of course I'll marry you! I want to be your wife!"

"Really? Oh, Rika-chan! Rika-chan, I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah...too bad we're going to be put to death, though."

"Damn, you're right! We killed Teppei, but it didn't end there..."

"We had to eliminate anyone who could have revealed our evil deeds to the police...including all of our friends..."

"Yeah, remember how Keiichi and Satoshi looked so scared when we attacked them? That was so funny..."

"Yup. It still makes me laugh how we killed Mion and Rena while they were having sex. It made me feel kind of horny, though..."

"Anyway, I guess we can't get married, huh."

"We don't need fancy parties or clothes or churches or all that to get married. We just need to both say 'I do'...or something like that."

"I do."

"I do."

"I LOVE YOU."

"I LOVE YOU, TOO. SATOKO-CHAN...MY WIFE."


End file.
